Te amo, ¿Tú me amas?
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Sentimientos que empiezan a surgir por parte de ambos pero que será difícil confesar por miedo.
1. Chapter 1

**L** os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse. Sólo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** Pues creo que casi nada...sólo que hay incesto.

* * *

Era de noche y el segundo hermano de los Matsuno se encontraba esperando a un lado de la puerta del baño. Vio que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una ventana por lo que decidió ir a observar el cielo. Mientras admiraba la luna que rebosaba de una belleza indescriptible oyó el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, era el sexto hermano que, con una mirada asustadiza, lo buscaba para regresar de inmediato al cuarto donde dormían.

\- ¡Brother! ¿Listo para... - Antes de poder terminar la frase recibió un puñetazo en el estomago por parte del menor, su suerte es que éste no pegaba tan fuerte como sus otros hermanos.

\- Why?.. - preguntó el mayor con una pequeña lagrima brotando de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Por qué no esperaste cerca de la puerta? - Fue lo que salió de la boca de Todomatsu con una voz temblorosa en vez de una firme.

Karamatsu pudo notar esto al igual que los constantes temblores que tenía su hermano; le sorprendió que fuera muy asustadizo con la edad que tenían, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció algo adorable.

\- My fault, lo siento, pero mira nada más esa beautiful luna que pide a gritos ser admirada... - No termino su frase al sentir como su hermano lo empujaba para avanzar en dirección al cuarto, comprendió que su hermano no estaba para escuchar su discurso por lo que emprendió un paso más rápido para quitarle un peso menos a su hermano.

Totty al darse cuenta sintió un gran alivio al ver que ya pronto regresarían a la habitación, al llegar se acostaron, sin embargo, Totty no pudo dormir rápidamente y su mente empezó a reflexionar.

Le había pedido a Karamatsu que lo acompañase porque era el único en quien podía confiar aparte de Choromatsu ya que éste le había dicho que no podría acompañarlo durante un mes debido a que había conseguido un trabajo temporal que lo requería temprano en la mañana por lo que debía descansar lo más que pudiera.

Había pensado en sus otros hermanos pero sabía que Osomatsu le haría una terrible broma en la noche e Ichimatsu se negaría a acompañarlo o haría lo mismo que Osomatsu a una magnitud mayor, y Jyushimatsu no le daría ese sentimiento de seguridad debido a lo ingenuo y juguetón que era ya que seguro se pondría a jugar por ahí en el pasillo creando sombras que, sin duda alguna, lo terminarían asustando.

Su última opción era "el doloroso" de sus hermanos, pero tenía sus dudas...no es que no lo quisiera de hecho el cejas gruesas había sido el primero en pasar por su mente pero siempre que estaba con él llegaba un momento en el que sentía un dolor, no por nada le decían "el doloroso", sin embargo, era un dolor distinto al que sentían sus hermanos al verlo con esa ridícula ropa, si bien él también sentía un dolor al verlo con la playera que tenía plasmada su cara de chico cool, pero había un dolor que no sabía del por qué, un dolor que brotaba de su pecho.

Pronto le comenzó a dar sueño y al dormir dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente todo seguía normal entre los hermanos, él único que no se encontraba era Choromatsu y esto era algo que ponía de mal humor a Osomatsu ya que no podría molestarle como siempre. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso así que optaron por ignorarle para no ser una víctima de su hermano mayor.

Más tarde todos ya habían salido, el único que se encontraba todavía en casa era el menor de todos así que éste decidió salir a pasear, mientras caminaba por ahí pudo ver a cada uno de sus hermanos; Jyushimatsu estaba bateando como siempre, Ichimatsu se encontraba acariciando a un gato en un callejón y Osomatsu estaba afuera del establecimiento donde recientemente empezó a trabajar Choromatsu, probablemente esperándolo. Pero el que más le llamo la atención fue Karamatsu; el de chaqueta de cuero se encontraba ayudando a una anciana a pasar una avenida. Esto no le sorprendió mucho ya que era bien sabido entre sus hermanos que el de ojos azules era el más amable de todos. Sus ojos, inconscientemente, siguieron tanto a su hermano como a la anciana y vio como la anciana le agradecía a Karamatsu por haberla ayudado para que al final se despidiera de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que al mismo tiempo éste le dirigía un sonrisa enorme y sincera. Una sonrisa que siempre había hechizado al de ojos rosa, no sabía bien el por qué pero siempre le había gustado demasiado cuando su hermano sonreía de forma natural sin ningún tipo de mueca "cool".

Al estar metido en sus pensamientos no se percató que el chico que era la causa de esto se acercaba a él.

\- Hey Totty ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Dijo su hermano mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol.

\- Nada importante, sólo paseaba sin rumbo fijo - Estaba un poco nervioso al pensar en que su hermano lo había visto verlo durante tanto tiempo.

\- Te entiendo, a veces caminamos sin un rumbo fijo en nuestra vida. - Estas palabras hicieron que Totty lo ignorara como siempre y se fuera de ahí sin dirigirle una última mirada a su hermano.

Al irse el menor, Karamatsu se dirigió al parque donde siempre "alegraba" con su presencia a las Karamatsu girls. Estaba muy feliz de que su querido hermano Totty le pidiera acompañarlo al baño ya que eso era una muestra de que confiaba en él. Pero le preocupaba que a su hermano le asustara tanto la oscuridad, sabía que eso le ocasionaría problemas en algún punto de su vida y se le ocurrió la "mejor" idea del mundo: Ayudaría a su hermano a superar ese miedo.

Cuando fue a decírselo al de ojos rosas

Obtuvo como respuesta varias protestas hasta que al final, gracias a su perseverancia, logró convencer a duras penas al menor.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esta decisión cambiaría sus vidas y los haría descubrir sentimientos que juntos explorarían.

* * *

Holi, este es mi primer fic y yo realmente no se muy bien del todo como es que funciona este mundillo. Este fic era en un principio un borrador para ver si mis historias son decentes :"v jajaja y dejen les digo que fue difícil hacerla ya que lo único que me salía era KaraIchi en vez de KaraTodo.

Espero les haya gustado o interesado, tengo adelantado ya el otro capítulo pero no sé si ya subirlo o adelantar más la historia.

PD: Perdonen mi horrible redacción y ortografía.

PD2: No se burlen de la pequeña introducción. No sabía que poner ahí /

Saludos! Amor y yaoi para todos (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Era de noche y al menor no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuvieran sentados, él y Kara, en medio del pasillo en plena oscuridad...muy bien, no estaba totalmente oscuro, la tenue luz del exterior traspasaba la ventana que iluminaba el pasillo de manera leve. Pero aun así tenía miedo y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la "ayuda" de su hermano.

\- Oye...¿crees que podamos regresar ahora? También necesito dormir ¿sabes? - Claramente se notaba un tanto irritado el menor a pesar de tener una mirada de miedo.

\- Non, non, non my brother, necesitamos que te acostumbres poco a poco a esta oscuridad - Dijo el segundo hermano con una mirada orgullosa viendo hacía la nada. Lo único que provoco en Totty fue que una vena se le hinchara del enojo.

Funcionaba la verdad. Totty se concentraba en lo doloroso e irritable que le era Karamatsu cuando se ponía en su plan de chico cool, olvidando que se encontraba en el pasillo oscuro. Se sorprendió cuando su hermano le dijo que era hora de regresar, no podía creer que había logrado estar ahí sentado expuesto a los peligros que llegan a surgir de la oscuridad. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato con Karamatsu, a veces le quedaba bien esa personalidad de chico genial a su hermano, aunque a veces fuera imposible entender o entablar una plática con él por lo difícil que era entenderlo cuando decía sus famosas frases incoherentes que, en un intento fallido de parecer profundas y geniales, terminaban por ser dolorosas a los oídos de otros. Al terminar de pensar en eso comenzó a reír y se mantuvo risueño hasta llegar al cuarto provocando la curiosidad del mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede my little Totty? - Pregunto Karamatsu antes de entrar a la habitación. - ¿Qué es tan divertido? -

Totty, con una sonrisa en su labios y poniendo cara de niño pequeño e inocente dijo con suavidad. - Solo pensaba en lo cool que era mi querido hermano - Por supuesto esto no era nada más que un acto que siempre hacía con todos sus hermanos y por eso pensó que Karamatsu no se lo creería del todo, pero al voltear se llevo una gran sorpresa. Karamatsu lo veía con una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de confianza y felicidad, provocando en Totty un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. No supo bien que era lo que sentía pero en esos instantes comenzó a sentirse nervioso y su corazón empezó a latir como loco en el momento en que Karamatsu lo abrazo dedicándole una frase que sonrojo al menor.

\- Gracias Todomatsu - El mayor tras decir esto se fue directo al futón siendo seguido por el menor que aún se encontraba confundido.

Al acostarse, Karamatsu, no podía dormir por lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento. Era la primera vez que uno de sus hermanos alababa su forma de ser y aun sabiendo que lo más probable era de que Totty lo había dicho de broma no podía negar que se alegro de escucharlo decir eso.

Mientras veía la espalda de Todomatsu decidió que aparte de ayudarlo a superar su miedo pasaría más tiempo con él, conviviendo como hermanos.

A su vez Totty seguía confundido, no podía creer que su corazón latiera fuertemente cuando escucho el agradecimiento que le dio Karamatsu junto con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

Ahora si sucedía algo malo con él, ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en él? Tenía una respuesta más no quería pensar que fuera la correcta.

Mientras desayunaban Karamatsu veía con una confianzuda sonrisa a Totty, lo cual provocó cierta incomodidad en éste.

\- Karamatsu-niisan, ¿sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - Dijo el ojos rosados con un poco de enojo. Le resultaba vergonzoso ser observado por su hermano y más al darse cuenta que éste le miraba con felicidad.

\- ¡Oh, my brother! Sólo quería decirte que hoy te acompañaré a donde vayas -

Y mientras decía esto se puso de pie volteando en dirección al cuarto. - Iré a cambiarme -

\- ¡¿Qué?! Espe...- No terminó de decir su objeción al ser interrumpido por Ichimatsu.

\- Deja que vaya, será una buena convivencia entre hermanos, dolorosa pero entretenida - Decía con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Era obvio que dijo eso para molestar al menor, cosa que consiguió.

\- Mooo, No tenías por que venir Karamatsu nii-san, iré al trabajo así que no podré pasar tiempo contigo - Realmente no quería que viniera su hermano, resultaba vergonzoso que su hermano volviera a poner un pie en la cafetería después de lo sucedido cuando descubrieron que él trabajaba. Fue un gran alboroto y casi consigue ser despedido y no por su jefe sino por sus compañeras de trabajo.

Al llegar Totty decide ir a cambiarse mientras que el de ojos azules toma asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas frente a las ventanas. Al alzar su vista ve a dos de sus hermanos, Osomatsu y Choromatsu se encontraban caminando. El de sudadera roja parecía bastante feliz mientras que el de ojos verdes parecía enojado pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual aumento más de tonalidad cuando Osomatsu tomó de la mano a Choromatsu. Esto no le sorprendió a Karamatsu ya que esas acciones son algo normal entre hermanos ¿verdad?

No sabía bien que pensar de esto pero si Choromatsu dejó que Oso le tomará la mano es porque esta bien ¿no?

Al estar pensando en eso no se percató cuando su pequeño hermano le dejo al alcance un café helado con unas cuantas galletas. En el momento en que se dio cuenta volteo rápidamente a ver a su hermano pero éste se encontraba atendiendo a las personas que llegaban.

Cuando llegaba la hora en que Totty terminaba con su jornada de trabajo se vio sorprendido por su jefe quien le dijo que hoy todos saldrían muy noche debido a que limpiarían y organizarían la tienda para la revisión que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Esto no hizo para nada feliz a Totty, el camino que toma para regresar a casa, le habían dicho, no estaba bien alumbrado y tenía miedo de pasar por ahí y más por que al ser muy noche no habría ni un alma en ese trayecto.

Volteo a ver a su hermano, seguía ahí, realmente lo había esperado. Fue hacía su dirección pero se detuvo al ver que una chica se había acercado a su hermano. Los observo un momento y vio que comenzaron a platicar.

Se acerco con la intención de decirle que lo esperara un poco más hasta que escuchó a la joven decir algo.

\- ¿Podrías por favor acompañarme a la estación de policía? Hay dos hombres que me han estado siguiendo desde hace rato Tengo miedo de que quieran hacerme algo. - Decía la chica que se notaba muy asustada.

El de ojos rosa se compadeció, la chica se veía realmente asustada. Ella sí necesitaba que la acompañara su hermano quien podía presumir de su habilidad para ahuyentar a maleantes. Él solo era un niño que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

\- Debes de acompañarla Karamatsu nii-san. La chica realmente parece necesitar ayuda. - Había llegado ya la mesa en donde se encontraba su hermano y la joven.

Los dos voltearon a verlo, la chica puso un semblante de alivio y agradecimiento por la sugerencia que hizo el de ojos rosa, mientras que Karamatsu tenía un rostro serio.

\- Muy bien. Sorry Totty, será para la próxima - Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la chica, tomó su mano y dijo - Are you ready? Come on, my lady - Tenía puesta su típica sonrisa de chico cool.

La chica no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, pero al final sonrió con gratitud y acompaño al de ojos azules hacía la salida del establecimiento. Todomatsu los siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron; había esperado que su hermano protestara un poco, era egoísta pensar eso pero realmente hubiera querido escuchar de su hermano un "Pero".

Siguió con su labor pensando en como arreglárselas en la noche.

Llegó la hora de la verdad. El menor se encontraba despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo, hubiera sido genial para Totty irse con sus compañeros, pero lamentablemente vivían en direcciones opuestas.

Al principio iba confiado, sin embargo, su confianza iba disminuyendo conforme más avanzaba por la calle en la que iba, la cual iba tornándose más oscura. Mirara a donde mirara habían faroles descompuestos, habían muy pocos que funcionaban correctamente.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse fría, había viento y todo estaba silencioso; viento y silencio no hacen una buena combinación que digamos, el viento provocaba sonidos extraños, susurros, cosa que aterró aun más a Totty quien se encontraba a punto de perder toda calma.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a un punto en donde el alumbrado había cesado, ningún farol funcionaba. Con esto ya no podía más, corrió en busca de uno en buen estado para resguardarse un poco de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, encontró uno que parecía funcionar a excepción de que parpadeaba de vez en cuando, típico en películas terror. Le daba muy mala espina esto al de ojos rosa, pero no tenía más opción que ir ahí, sus piernas no podían moverse más, el miedo lo estaba petrificando.

\- ¡Pero que tonto soy! Tengo el celular, puedo llamar a casa para que alguien venga por mi. - Se sintió aliviado por un momento, después suspiró al darse cuenta de que tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo para llamarle a sus hermanos. Seguramente Osomatsu e Ichimatsu se reirían de él.

No le importó, esto era de vida o muerte.

Llamó a casa esperando que fuera Choromatsu el que respondiera o...Karamatsu. En el fondo deseaba que fuera éste último.

\- ¿Hola? Residencia Matsuno, ¿Qué desea? - Respondió Choromatsu.

\- Choromatsu nii-san, soy yo, Todomatsu. - Dijo el menor un poco desilusionado de que no fuera Karamatsu el que respondiera. Pero bueno, lo que le interesaba más en esos momentos era salir de ese sitio.

\- ¡Dios, Totty! Nos estábamos preocupando de que todavía no llegabas, ¿Donde estás? -

\- Justamente te hablo por eso Choromatsu nii-san - La llamada se cortó - ¡Ehhhhh! ¿Nii-san? No, no, no. -

Miro su celular, la pantalla decía "Batería baja" para después apagarse por completo.

Que estúpido, no había cargado completamente la batería en la mañana. Maldecía su suerte, no sabía que hacer ahora. Decidió caminar un poco más, la voz de su hermano lo había calmado un poco y parecía no faltar mucho.

Se equivocó, se perdió en ese laberinto de calles oscuras. ¿Como era posible que el alumbrado no funcionara? Iba a mandar una queja muy seria a los de la electricidad una vez llegara a casa.

Nuevamente el miedo lo invadió, ya no sabía que más hacer; se sentó en la posición que utiliza normalmente Ichimatsu y abrazo con fuerza sus piernas. Tenía miedo, el viento le provocaba más frío del que tenía y los sonidos que a veces se oían no hacían más que empeorar la situación emocional de Totty quien estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Karamatsu nii-san... - Dijo en un pequeño susurro el menor.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que se le hacía conocida.

\- Todomatsu, ¿Te encuentras bien? - El menor volteo a ver a su salvador que en esos momentos se encontraba arrodillado junto a él.

\- Atsushi...-

* * *

Waaa no pensé que se haría largo. ¿No es muy largo? Creo que debería hacerlo más corto la próxima vez.

De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado. 😘😘

NOTA: Los personajes no son míos son de Akatsuka sensei, que en paz descanse.

PD: Perdonen a mi primitiva redacción y ortografía (?)

~ JyushiIchi eh…mmm. A lo mejor pueda meterlos, no sé. No soy muy fan de esa pareja, los veo como hermanos que se quieren mucho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jajaja ya me calmo (los veo solo como hermanos :"0). Pues ya veré si logró meter JyushiIchi.

PD2: ¿Creían que llegaría Karamatsu al rescate? Pues no :"v

Gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3

Con una cara que reflejaba preocupación Atsushi preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿Te duele algo? - Puso una mano en la espalda del menor a forma de consuelo.

\- ¿Eh? - Riendo nerviosamente y levantándose de manera precipitada dijo - Pff no pasa nada, sólo...estaba viendo...el suelo, no es que estuviera asustado o algo. D- De cualquier forma ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

El miedo se había ido, ahora estaba nervioso y preocupado por verse despreocupado frente a Atsushi. Totty por más que intentara ocultar sus nervios no podía. Sólo sus hermanos sabían de su miedo a la oscuridad y si Atsushi se enterara seguramente estaría esparciendo su descubrimiento en todas las fiestas goukon a las que va.

\- Bueno, estaba por ir de visita con un conocido, planeábamos hacer un proyecto para la empresa que trabajo. - Atsushi podrá parecer alguien fácil de manipular y ser un poco tonto, pero no lo es. Rápidamente analizó la situación de su amigo y llegó a la conclusión acertada de lo que le ocurría a Todomatsu. Le pareció adorable el hecho de que Totty aun tuviera miedo a la oscuridad con la edad que tenía; se compadeció y decidió ayudar a su amigo.

\- Mi socio creo que vive cerca de tu casa, pero no se llegar. ¿Podrías indicarme el camino a tu casa? así podría ubicarme y encontrar su casa. - Dijo esto mientras seguía arrodillado, unos segundos después se incorporó y miró directamente a Totty quien se encontraba mirándolo con la boca abierta. Casi suelta una carcajada al verlo así, realmente le parecía muy adorable el chico de ojos rosa, parecía un niño pequeño.

Todomatsu por su parte se encontraba perplejo ante tal ofrecimiento pero no le importó segundos después, era su oportunidad para salir de ahí y no iba a desperdiciarla. - Ho...el perfecto Atsushi necesita de mi ayuda, ¿puedes encontrar goukons pero no una casa? las chicas se decepcionarían al escuchar eso, pero no te preocupes, no se los diré. Sígueme - Con paso rápido empezó a alejarse cuando de repente recordó que estaba perdido. ¿Como le diría eso a su amigo sin morir de la vergüenza? Miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse pero no lo logró.

Atsushi rio internamente. Nuevamente supo que ocurría y se acercó a Todomatsu para decirle algo - Antes de continuar ¿Podemos regresar por este lado? Olvidé que tenía que comprar algo y por este lado vi que había una tienda cuando venía caminando por acá - Realmente tenía que comprar algo y además el sitio al que iban era una zona bien alumbrada y concurrida, aparte de que podían pedir un taxi.

\- Claro, claro - "¡Bingo!" Pensó Todomatsu al darse cuenta de que así llegarían a un sitio en donde habrían más personas y luz. Se fue caminando junto a Atsushi mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia y al llegar a la tienda espero afuera; cuando salió Atsushi del establecimiento notó que traía una gran bolsa.

\- Vaya, si que es mucho lo que compraste -

\- Si, es por eso que tomaremos ahora un taxi. Sólo indícale el camino al chofer. -

Pero que suerte tenía. El de ojos rosados realmente estaba cansado y el hecho de que su amigo pagara el taxi era lo mejor que le podía suceder.

Llegaron. Al fin habían llegado a su casa. El menor salió rápido del taxi para dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar y cuando volteó para despedirse de Atsushi notó que ya estaba su amigo junto a él.

\- Eh...¿Atsushi? ¿Qué haces? -

\- ¿No es obvio? Te dejo en la puerta, aparte me gustaría conocer a tus hermanos, me da mucha curiosidad ver si realmente se ven iguales. - Y diciendo esto tocó la puerta de la casa.

\- Espe...- Totty no terminó de decir esto cuando uno de sus hermanos abrió. Era Choromatsu.

\- ¡Totty! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! La llamada de repente se corto y... - Sus otros hermanos llegaron al escuchar el pequeño escándalo del tercer hermano.

\- ¡My little brother! - Fue Karamatsu el primero en decir algo al mismo tiempo en que recibía a su hermano con un abrazo.

Totty sintió su cara arder y empujó al segundo hermano. - Maldición, no soy un niño nii-san - Decía mientras hacía un ligero puchero. Era todavía un niño pequeño, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba mucho serlo. Es decir, le gustaba tomar ventaja de ser el menor de todos sus hermanos pero no le gustaba que a veces pareciera un inútil o alguien que no puede cuidarse por sí mismo. Le pareció irónico pensar eso ya que eso es justamente lo que le había pasado hace poco.

\- Totty, Totty, aún cuando ellos estaban preocupados por ti ¿los tratas así? Incluso Choromatsu planeaba llamar a la policía mientras Karamatsu se prepara para salir a buscarte. Fue todo un lío calmarlos. - El mayor de todos planeaba continuar con su pequeño discurso cuando se dio cuenta del hombre que acompañaba a su hermano. - ¿Quién es él? -

\- Increíble, realmente son todos iguales. - Dijo Atsushi en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto dijo - Mis disculpas. Soy Atsushi, un fiel amigo de su hermano. Le pedí a Totty que me acompañara a comprar algo y que me guiara a su vecindario para encontrarme con un socio mío. Lamento las molestias que les he causado a todos. Cabe mencionar que cuando encontré a Totty estaba sentado, acurrucado en sí mismo, en una calle sin alumbramiento, parecía dolerle el estóm...- sintió un gran pisotón en su pie. Era Todomatsu quien le piso el pie.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Tengo sueño, iré a dormir. Nos vemos - Entró a su hogar y sin voltear dijo - Gracias Atsushi - Y con esto se fue a la habitación de los seis.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, Totty - El de verde volteó a ver a Atsushi - Perdone a mi hermano. ¿Quiere pasar a tomar algo?

\- No se preocupe, ya me tengo que ir -

\- Eh...que aburrido - Terminó diciendo el de rojo.

\- ¡Osomatsu!, wuaa...disculpe a mi hermano por favor, es sólo un idiota que disfruta fastidiar a los demás -

\- Pues a ti parece gustarte cuando este idiota te molesta. - Se acercó a su hermano sonriendo de forma pícara y puso su brazo encima de los hombros del tercer hermano.

\- ¡C-Cállate! - Decía mientras al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba. Nuevamente se disculpó con Atsushi y este les dijo que no había de que disculparse. Se despidió de los sextillizos que comenzaban a entrar a su hogar de nuevo y se retiró.

Antes de subir al taxi que lo esperaba escuchó una voz.

\- Espere - Era Karamatsu que había escuchado todo tranquilamente - Le agradezco mucho el que haya ayudado a mi hermano - Estrechó la mano de Atsushi mientras sonreía.

\- No hay de qué Matsuno. Lo que sea para ayudar a mi pequeño Totty - Entró al taxi y al bajar la ventanilla dijo - Deberían cuidar mejor a su hermano. Bueno, siempre estaré yo por si necesita mi ayuda, nos vemos - Se fue dejando a un Karamatsu confundido y ligeramente irritado.

El segundo hermano entró a su hogar y vio que sus hermanos ya estaban en la habitación preparándose para dormir.

Se cambió y se acostó en su lugar de siempre. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño se volteó y vio a su hermano, el menor de todos, dormir. Sabía que en algún momento Totty se despertaría a pedirle que lo acompañara al baño, así que decidió esperar a que lo hiciera, necesitaba preguntarle que había pasado esa tarde y noche. Unos minutos después escucho que Totty se despertaba y sintió como lo mecía para despertarlo, aún estaba un poco adormilado.

\- Karamatsu nii-san... - Dijo el menor frotándose us ojos con una mano al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

\- Heh, ¿Qué sucede my brother? Do you need to go to the bathroom? No problem, tu brother está aquí para acompañarte - El segundo hermano puso una pose cool mientras veía al menor.

El sexto hermano no estaba tan feliz como su hermano, de hecho estaba irritado al ver a su hermano comportarse de forma dolorosa de nuevo. - Ah...vamos de una vez por todas Karamatsu nii-san -

Se levantó y esperó a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo.

Karamatsu siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y salió de la habitación con su hermano detrás de él. Sintió como su hermano lo agarraba de la pijama, realmente era muy adorable verlo comportarse así. Llegaron y espero afuera mientras su hermano entraba al baño.

Todomatsu, al salir del baño, llamó a su hermano y justo cuando se dirigía a la habitación de los seis notó como una mano le agarraba el brazo.

-Espera, ¿Podemos hablar? - El chico de ojos celestes miraba esperanzado al menor quien no sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Me da repelús pero bueno - Siguió a su hermano muy de cerca sin saber a donde se dirigían.

\- Eh...¿Karamatsu nii-san? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? -

\- Pues vamos a hablar my little brother -

\- Eso es obvio pero...¡¿por que diablos lo hacemos en la azotea?! - Dijo el menor mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo por el ligero frío que sentía.

\- ¿No te dan ganas de platicar mientras la bella luna alumbra a nuestros corazones durante la plática? - Puso una mano en su mentón he hizo una cara dramática.

¿Por que entre todos los sitios tenía que ser la azotea? Hay arañas e insectos, aparte de que es peligroso de noche. Pensando en eso se acerco a su hermano y se sentó junto a él de forma brusca empujando a Karamatsu con dicha acción.

El mayor ignoró esto y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que fue lo que pasó hoy? -

Ah. Ahora el de ojos rosados entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Karamatsu. Pensando en que podría sacar una ventaja de todo eso comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido después de que Karamatsu abandonara el establecimiento de café. Mientras más avanzaba veía como la cara de su hermano cambiaba de preocupación a una de tristeza y arrepentimiento exagerado. Típico en su hermano.

En un movimiento brusco Karamatsu abrazo a Totty y de forma exagerada dijo - Oh my little Totty, realmente debiste tener miedo ¿verdad? -

Ese abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Todomatsu que comenzó a ponerse nervioso y rojo - Si, si, si, ahora regresemos a dormir, ya después me lo compensarás - Trato de alejar a su hermano pero este no cedía.

\- Enserio lo siento. Debí haberme quedado contigo, debí de haber salido a buscarte. No soy un buen hermano mayor - Realmente le había dolido lo que le había dicho el amigo de Todomatsu y más al escuchar la verdadera historia por Totty.

Un pequeño dolor comenzó a sentir el de ojo rosados en su pecho. Hizo a un lado los extraños sentimientos que volvía a sentir y dijo - Realmente eres idiota nii-san, no soy un niño pequeño a pesar de ser el menor de todos. No te preocupes - Y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano de forma tímida.

\- Totty... - Karamatsu nuevamente pensó en lo adorable que puede llegar a ser su hermano y pensó en algo para compensarle lo sucedido ese día. Y entonces su respuesta llegó.

\- Heh, muy bien my Sunshine. Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, no habrá nada que nos separe. La pasaremos de maravilla - Dicho esto tomo a Totty del brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación. - Debemos dormir bien, Good Night - Y comenzó a dormir. No se dio cuenta que había llamado "my Sunshine" a su hermano.

"¿Eh?" era lo único que podía pensar el sexto hermano cuando se acostó. Después de pensarlo un poco más se dio cuenta de que había logrado ganar algo a su favor, normalmente en las citas el que invita es el que paga, eso era algo que había aprendido cuando salía a pasear con algunas chicas.

Se puso rojo, de forma inconsciente asumió que él y su hermano tendrían una cita. "No, no, no. Esto no es una cita, solo somos dos hermanos que van a pasear juntos ¿verdad?" Sus sentimientos nuevamente lo traicionaban.

Durmió tratando de reprimir el deseo de que el paseo de mañana se asemejara a una cita.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardísima actualización pero me encontraba ocupada. Espero la siguiente sea más rápida.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? :"v

NOTA: Ningún personaje es mío, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

PD: Perdonen mi ortografía y redacción.

Perdonen si hubo un error en la historia.

Escribo mis fics en celular, los subo por celular y realmente es cansado para mis ojos y dedos. No puedo hacerlo en computadora por que me da mucha flojera. (Maldita floja que soy :"v y estúpido Word)

¡Saludos, los quiero! ¡Viva el fandom de Osomatsu! 7u7


	4. Chapter 4

\- Totty... - El menor, al oír su nombre, comenzó a despertarse, todavía adormilado, trataba de ver quien era el que lo llamaba. Mientras sus ojos enfocaban pudo notar que la presencia frente a él estaba muy cerca. Cuando la vista se aclaró se puso rojo y lanzó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a su hermano.

\- Tú...Tú..¿Qué diablos haces Karamatsu Nii-san? - Su hermano, con la mano en el estómago, lo miraba feliz.

\- Heh, hoy es un gran día brother. Hoy será un día de hermanos - Totty recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, suspiró y se levantó del futon.

\- Bien, pero deberás llevar todo tu dinero - La cara de Karamatsu se puso pálida. Sabía que su hermano era convenenciero pero no a tal grado. Sin embargo, aun se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió ayer por lo que terminó accediendo con cierto pesar.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Totty esperaba a su hermano mientras revisaba su celular.

\- Ready Brother? Heh, mi fashion esta lista para combinar con la tuya - Con esto solo ganó que el menor lo mirara sonriendo mientras una vena se le hinchaba de la irritación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos? -

\- Mmm ¿Y si vamos a un café a calentar nuestros cuerpos y corazones con la deliciosa bebida? -

\- Karamatsu Nii-san, trabajo en un café. ¿Podemos ir después? Me gustaría hacer otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con esa bebida, además, recuerda lo que pasó en mi trabajo. ¿Tienes la confianza de poder comportarte sin ser doloroso para las personas y sin avergonzarme? - Totty a veces si que tenía una lengua afilada.

\- Eh...ah, podemos ir al cine o pasear por el parque. Cualquier lugar esta bien si la pasamos junto ¿no? - Sonrió felizmente el de ojos azules y comenzó a caminar.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón - Sonrió el menor con las mejillas sonrojadas y siguió a su hermano.

Mientras que estos dos hermanos se iban había otros que también habían hecho planes. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu habían decidido ir a jugar baseball, algo sorprendente viniendo del cuarto hermano que no tenía buena condición física. Sin embargo, parecía no importarle este hecho, se le veía feliz estando a lado del quinto hermano que, como siempre, sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Ichimatsu Nii-san, ¿Estas seguro de querer jugar? Estoy demasiado feliz de que me acompañes pero...no creo que tu cuerpo lo soporte - Seguía sin perder su característica sonrisa. Esta vez no traía su traje de baseball, vestía como siempre, la sudadera amarilla y un short azul. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba el bate recargado en su hombro, mientras que su brazo derecho iba levantado con su mano estirada. Había vestido así por que su hermano mayor no tenía un traje de baseball como el de él y le pareció injusto que solo él lo llevara.

\- Calla y no molestes. Estaré bien, no soy tan débil en cuestiones físicas...creo. D-De todas maneras hoy quería pasar contigo el rato - Ichimatsu volteo la cabeza ocultando un pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara. El llevaba su sudadera morada y el pans azul.

\- Jajajaj ese es Ichimatsu Nii-san, muy bien, entonces corramos al campo - Tomó la mano de su hermano y comenzó a correr - ¡Woooooooo!

Ichimatsu se sorprendió ante el agarre de manos pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Estaban corriendo hacia el campo que no se encontraba ya lejos. El de mirada sombría comenzaba a cansarse, sabía que su hermano tenía muy buena condición física pero esperaba que tuviera una resistencia física normal. Si corrían ahora cabía la posibilidad de que Jyushimatsu se cansara más rápido y pudieran irse más temprano. Mientras pensaba esto sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por el esfuerzo físico, el muy idiota no sabía respirar adecuadamente cuando se hace ejercicio. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se detuvo captando la atención del de ojos miel.

\- ¿Nii-san? Ah, ¿Ya te cansaste? -

\- ¡No! S-Solo me dio sed. Iré a comprar agua, además también la necesitaremos después del baseball ¿no? Tú adelántate - Trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo, el sudor que cubría su frente era la delatadora de su estado pero gracias a que Jyshimatsu a veces era estúpido pudo librarse esta vez. Su hermano accedió a adelantarse y se fue.

Ichimatsu se acerco a la tienda que se encontraba cerca de ahí y compro el agua, después se acercó a la banca que se encontraba a lado de la tienda y se sentó. Miró su mano, la que había tomado Jyushimatsu, y se le quedó viendo un rato. A lo lejos logró escuchar a su hermano llamarle. Sonrió y se dirigió al campo.

\- Choromatsu~ ¿Por qué no estas mimando a tu querido hermano? - Osomatsu se había acercado al tercer hermano que se encontraba leyendo una revista en el sillón. Al verse ignorado fue a la parte atrás del sillón y abrazo a su hermano. - Choromatsu~ -

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo un poco irritado ante la insistencia de su hermano.

\- ¡Qué frío! Y eso que aceptaste mis sentimientos...- Hizo un puchero.

\- Y-Yo...es obvio que acepte por que siento lo mis... - Volteo a ver a Osomatsu pero un beso interrumpió su frase. El de ojos rojos lo miraba mientras lo besaba, sus ojos eran penetrantes y un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Choromatsu. El de ojos verdes de alguna manera logró hacer a un lado a su hermano quien lo miraba divertido. - Idiota, ¿Y si hay alguien en casa? -

\- No creo que eso sea un problema. Parece ser que no seremos los únicos en este tipo de relación - Miro hacia el techo pensativo. Río de forma pesada al ver la basura que era él y todos sus hermanos. Sin embargo, al amor no hay quien le mande ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Eh? - Choromatsu no entendía bien a que se refería.

\- je, no te preocupes - tomó la mano del menor y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él - Es bueno estar así de vez en cuando. ¿No crees? - La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Sintió como el menor apretó su mano, el de ojos verdes recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayo y dijo - Si - se podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así, ambos hermanos, se durmieron en el sillón. El silencio los envolvió y les hizo pasar una agradable tarde tranquila.

En esos momentos Totty se encontraba aterrado, su hermano había tenido la fantástica idea de ver una película de terror en el cine. Cuando le preguntó el por qué de su elección Karamatsu respondió que eso le ayudaría a superar su miedo a la oscuridad; le mostraría que los monstruos solo son ficción.

El menor miró a su hermano. Se encontraba concentrado viendo la película, parecía no tener miedo e incluso sonreía. "Cuando se es idiota no se tiene miedo" pensó Todomatsu e hizo un puchero enojado, volteó para seguir viendo la película pero lo hizo en el peor de los momentos; la escena con la que se encontró fue de terror, una escena terrorífica, los personajes se encontraban desesperados y Totty estaba que le daba un paro cardíaco. Rápidamente agarro el brazo de Karamatsu y recargo toda su cara en el, cerrando los ojos con tal de no ver más la película.

Karamatsu al sentir el agarre volteó y vio al menor aferrado a él. Se sintió un poco mal al haberlo puesto a ver una película de ese género pero era necesario, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos...aunque tal vez la película fue demasiado. Mientras se preguntaba si había hecho bien miró a Totty; temblaba y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y su agarre era fuerte. El de ojos azules quedó embelesado ante la imagen que le que le daba su hermano, podría sonar un poco sádico pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía así, le gustaba ver al menor aferrarse a él.

Cierta incomodidad afloro en él al ser consciente de sus pensamientos, los dejó de lado y acerco su mano libre a la cabeza de Todomatsu.

\- ¿You okay my brother? - posó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y comenzó a acariciarla.

\- Idiota, claro que no estoy bien - Totty abrió los ojos, miró a Karamatsu y le dedicó un puchero. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y unas pequeñas gotas asomaban por los lagrimales del menor.

Karamatsu le sonrió de forma amable. - Oh brother mío, la película ya casi llega su End, estoy seguro de que lo que viene ya no podrá ser peor - pensó durante un momento y continuó hablando - Te daré algo a cambio por lo de la película ¿Okay? Lo que tu quieras -

Todomatsu pensó que sería un buen trato esto, su hermano le debería una y le daría lo que él quisiera; era una buena oportunidad. - Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción - Soltó el brazo de su hermano y volteó a ver la pantalla gigante, las escenas eran menos espeluznantes que antes pero eso no impidió que al menor nuevamente le entrará el miedo, trató de aguantar pero inevitablemente comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

El mayor notó eso, pensando en que podía hacer para calmar a su hermano decidió posar su mano encima de la mano de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. - Así ya no hay que temer, estoy contigo. ¿vale? - sonrió y siguió viendo la película. Aunque la película no se prestara para estar en un ambiente calmado Karamatsu aún así se encontraba tranquilo y relajado, para el era extraño pero le gustaba estar así de apegado con el menor.

Por otra parte Totty se sorprendió mucho de la acción de su hermano, no obstante, se alegró también, se calmó su miedo,sin embargo, éste fue sustituido por nervios. Estar así con su hermano le hacía sentirse nervioso, su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. No quiso distraerse demasiado y continuo viendo la película hasta el final.

\- Ahh, por fin terminó - El de ojos rosa suspiró y se giró en dirección a su hermano. - ¿Acaso querías matarme? Nii-san estúpido -

\- Sorry, sorry, pero ya al último tramo de la película estabas calmado. Heh, mi mano hizo el efecto que esperaba, nada se le escapa a tu querido brother my little Totty - El menor se ruborizó al pensar nuevamente en lo ocurrido en el cine, realmente tenía que aclarar esos sentimientos suyos, debía verificar si su conclusión a estos era la correcta.

\- Bien, ¿Qué quieres que te dé? Dije que te daría algo a cambio por lo del cine - Miró al menor que estaba pensativo.

\- Nada, por ahora. Sea lo que sea que te pida yo te lo diré en algún momento ¿vale? No tiene que ser hoy a fuerzas ¿no? - sonrió y continuo - Ahh tengo hambre...¿Qué tal si vamos a esa tienda de postres? Saben deliciosos - Emprendió el paso hacía el sitio que señalaba mientras sonreía de manera malvada dejando a su hermano atrás.

Karamatsu vio la tienda a la que se dirigía su hermano, cayó de rodillas mientras decía con abatimiento - Really Totty? Oh, my little Totty - la tienda que había elegido su hermano menor era una de las reposterías más caras, pero pese a esto sus pasteles y dulces valían la pena. Karamatsu se incorporó, haría feliz a su querido hermano aunque eso significara que su dinero se fuera volando.

Oh Totty, el menor debe aprender a no ser tan caprichoso.

\- ¡Nii-san! - Jyushimatsu fue corriendo a donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Ichimatsu se encontraba en el suelo acostado, sus respiración era pesada y tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido. El sudor corría por su cara como si de una fuente se tratase y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por el esfuerzo.

\- Jyushimatsu... lo s-siento, no puedo seguir. - El mayor vio a su hermano que parecía tener las suficientes fuerzas para jugar por tres horas más. "¿Acaso es un monstruo?" Pensó Ichimatsu mientras se incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo. Casi cae de no ser por Jyushimatsu que lo sostuvo a tiempo.

\- ¡Ichimatsu Nii-san, sube, rápido! ¡Vayamos al hospital! - Jyushimatsu le dio la espalda a Ichimatsu y se puso en cunclillas esperando que su hermano se subiera sobre él para poder llevarlo cargando.

-Tranquilo Jyushimatsu, solo necesito ir a casa a descansar. - No quería subirse en Jyushimatsu, sería muy vergonzoso para él siendo el mayor. Pero su hermano parecía no querer moverse hasta que se subiera en él, al final tuvo que hacerlo gruñendo.

\- ¡Muy bien, allá vamos! - El de ojos color miel comenzó a correr, quería que a su hermano le diera el aire de forma rápida para refrescarlo. Duró así por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Ichimatsu se sintió muy bien con esa brisa que sentía gracias a que Jyushi corría, se había refrescado y se sentía más descansado. Su hermano había calmado el paso y ahora iban de manera tranquila a casa. En su pecho su corazón latía rápido, esperaba que su hermano no se diera cuenta, de todas formas también estaba así por el esfuerzo de hace rato. Estaba atardeciendo y el camino que tomaron estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Jyushimatsu ¿Qué soy para ti? - Lo dijo de manera tan natural que ni siquiera él se sorprendió de su propia pregunta. Tan solo...quería saber y tal vez así podría enterrar en lo profundo de su ser aquellos sentimientos que albergaba hace años en su interior.

\- ¿Hmm? Ichimatsu Nii-san es Ichimatsu Nii-san, mi querido hermano mayor. - Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan grande e inocente que a Ichimatsu no le dolió la respuesta, sabía que no había especificado su pregunta. Sonrió y abrazo a su hermano por atrás poniendo sus brazos encima de los hombros de su hermano.

"Tan solo soy basura incombustible" Ichimatsu sabía bien que lo que sentía era algo mal visto, "¿Qué tan bajo he caído ahora?". Ichimatsu estaba enamorado de su hermano menor Jyushimatsu.

En la repostería se encontraban ya Totty y Karamatsu, sentados en una mesa, habían pedido, cada uno, un parfait grande que al probarlo podían sentir estar en el séptimo cielo.

\- Mmmm ¡Sabe delicioso! - El menor estaba contento con su postre, hace mucho que no comía uno de tan buena calidad.

\- Es cierto, is delicious. - Karamatsu seguía comiendo felizmente sin darse cuenta que su mejilla izquierda se había manchado del postre. Parecía un niño pequeño en esos momentos.

Totty rió y limpió con su servilleta la mejilla de su hermano. - Listo -

\- Thanks, my little Totty - Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que fue momento de irse. Karamatsu se levantó y fue al mostrador, antes de pedir la cuenta pidió un pastel. Totty supuso correctamente que sería para sus hermanos. Vio con indiferencia a la cajera que atendía a su hermano, era hermosa y pudo notar que su hermano estaba un poco nervioso pero de inmediato comenzó a actuar como siempre cuando se trata de "sus Katamatsu girls". El menor se irritó mucho al ver la escena y siguió comiendo lo que quedaba del parfait. Cuando Karamatsu ya venía de regreso Totty se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su hermano para irse del lugar.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. El menor solamente pensaba y pensaba. ¿Realmente sentía eso por su hermano? Sus síntomas eran claros y representaban aquello que no quería aceptar. Miró a su hermano con detenimiento. Karamatsu notó eso y comenzó a hablar

\- Fue divertido salir con tu brother ¿Verdad my little Totty? - Sus ojos lo miraban esperanzado - Yo ... estoy feliz de poder salir a divertirnos así Todomatsu - Le dio a su hermano una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera por lo hermosa que era.

El corazón de Totty se aceleró. - Sí, fue divertido - Suspiró - Jajaja...fue un día cansado - Miró hacia el suelo sonriendo forzadamente. No podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado de su hermano ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien tan doloroso como Karamatsu? Volvió a suspirar pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Sus ojos se concentraron en su hermano que caminaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que él. Después vio su mano y recordó lo que había sucedido en el cine; le gustó mucho sentir la mano de su hermano sobre la suya y ahora quería sostenerla, quería agarrar la mano de su hermano y caminar así durante un tiempo.

Totty era tímido con eso pero también tenía otras cualidades que lo hacen un ser del que sus hermanos a veces tenían que cuidarse. Siendo el menor le es fácil manipular a sus hermanos, en especial a Karamatsu que es más fácil por lo buena persona que es. Por ahora se concentraría en pequeños objetivos y el primero será tomarse de la mano con su hermano por más patético que se escuche eso.

\- Hey, Nii-san - Sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo manipulador y su voz un tono más tierno. Estuvo a punto de tomar su mano cuando su hermano le hablo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede? - Todomatsu se ruborizó y tomó velozmente la mano de si hermano mientras decía. - A-Admito que hoy fue agradable pasear contigo a pesar de lo doloroso que eres...Karamatsu Nii-san.

Giró su cara para que su hermano no notara el sonrojo.

Por otro lado Karamatsu al sentir la mano de su hermano se puso contento. Justo como había visto con Osomatsu y Choromatsu era algo tierno de ver en hermanos y experimentarlo él mismo lo hacía muy feliz. Pero había algo extraño, se sentía un poco nervioso. No le importo mucho esto, uno de sus queridos hermanos le demostraba su amor y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Heh, tu brother desea hacerte feliz my little Totty, en este camino hacia la vida siempre estaré ahí yo para...¡auch! - Su discurso fue interrumpido al sentir como su hermano le pellizcaba fuertemente su mano. El menor realmente era de temer.

"Estúpido" El chico de ojos rosa con las cejas fruncidas miraba el suelo con un rostro completamente ruborizado. No pudo actuar bien en el momento que quiso verse tierno al agarrarle la mano a su hermano, incluso hasta pudo verse que lo hizo de manera brusca por lo veloz que lo hizo. Lo que no sabía era que su hermano mayor sí se le había hecho lindo ese acto y que además estaba feliz aunque por razones distintas.

La luz del atardecer inundó la ciudad. Era un color que combinaba muy bien con la escena de estos dos hermanos agarrados de la mano. Ambos sonreían de lado a lado mientras se dirigían a casa.

* * *

¡Listo! Waaa perdonen la tardanza pero sucedieron cosas muy tristes que enserio me quitaron las ganas de todo. Pero bueno, la cosa es que estuve ocupada arreglando ciertos asuntos pero he vuelto. 7n7

Pero vamos, que he traído un capítulo largo esta vez y además he traído a una nueva pareja. xD Hubieron dos chicas que pidieron JyuIchi/IchiJyu y aunque no me gusta mucho esta pareja (los veo siempre solo como hermanos por eso me es difícil shippearlos) decidí meterla a ver que tal salía...aunque eso no significa que vaya a tener un final feliz o... ¿tal vez si? Buajaja quien sabe.

Fue duro hacer este capítulo, hubo momentos en los que tuve un bloqueo mental y no sabía que escribir jajaja. La personalidad de Totty es difícil de recrear o al menos de acercárcele. :"v pero pues tampoco es que se pida perfección xD

Nota: Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Perdonen mi mala redacción y ortografía. También perdonen si hubo algun error en la historia. (Son las 4: 18 am así que ...)

¿Les gustó? Espero que si 7n7

Tengo avanzado el capítulo de OsoChoro y Siempre te amaré, aunque tardaré unos días en subirlos y además...hice otro fic de mi pareja "favorita" KaraIchi/IchiKara versión mafia (?) No sé bien como describirlo y también saldrá a la luz uno de estos días.

Creo que he escrito demasiado así que...¡Hasta luego! 7u7


End file.
